


A Melancholy Birthday

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: Drabble based on a tumblr post of a rumpled morose looking Colin Firth laying in bed.





	A Melancholy Birthday

It’s 9 am on the Thursday Harry turns 60, which is hours later than he would normally sleep. But Eggsy’s out of the country on a mission, so Harry has a lie in and let’s the morose mood fill the air. He curls in on himself and thinks to himself. Today he is officially twice Eggsy’s age. He doesn’t normally feel that old compared to his young lover, but something about this birthday leaves him feeling alone and old.

Eggsy claims it doesn’t bother him and anyone it does bother “can fuck right got off Haz.” He makes a point to tell Harry what he loves about him. He points out all the things Harry brings to their relationship by being “more experienced.” It always brings a soft smile to Harry’s face and it always leads to breathless kisses regardless of where they are.

Harry thinks of all these things and instead of brightening his mood, it leaves him grumpy that he won’t be spending his birthday with Eggsy. He lets the melancholy sink in and drifts off to sleep again.

Harry wakes to soft kisses across his face. He opens his eyes to see Eggsy leaning in for another kiss right on his forehead. 

“Happy birthday Love,” Eggsy whispers before coming in for the sweetest of kisses. Harry wraps his arms around him and thinks that turning 60 is worth it as long as Eggsy is right by his side.


End file.
